The present invention relates to a channel selection apparatus for use in video equipment such as a television receiver or VTR which receives television broadcast signals, with television channel selection being performed based upon a multi-picture display of an array of miniature pictures for the respective channels.
In the prior art, a user generally performs television channel selection by first searching in a program list (e.g. published in a newspaper) to find a channel in which a desired program appears, and then setting the television receiver or VTR to the appropriate channel. Alternatively, the user may simply perform successive actuations of a channel selection switch, to display pictures for each of the channels and so find a desired program. However it is desirable to provide a channel selection function whereby the user can rapidly and conveniently find a desired program, and immediately select the corresponding television channel. It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which implements such an improved channel selection function.